Jūbi's jinchūriki
by LadySirin
Summary: Aquí comenzó la niñez de Sakura Uzumaki Uchiha, antes de enterarse de una cruda verdad y emprender un viaje a su ciudad natal Konoha, pero uno de sus padres (Sasuke Uchiha) y Kakashi Hatake, cuidarán a la jinchūriki, en las sombras..


_Volví, volví, volví! ¡Sí, he regresado!._

 _Pido tantas disculpas, pero estoy muy mal de salud y para deleitar los, se me ocurrió un crossover entre_ _ **Naruto y Bloody Roar**_ _, esperando que pasen a leer, recuerden que están todos invitados a leer y comentar, se que no me llegara tanto review, pero ni modo, mejor un 0.9% a que nada, ahora las dedico para ciertas personas que me han impulsado a continuar, ustedes son mi cluster, los pilares del sustento principal, aquellos que me dicen que no me de por vencido y he retomado ese consejo._

 _ **Kevin-Levin 11, MistuChou, Carlos, Cure Berry, RiasuSoichi, AgashaGaiden, Asmita-san , Jin-Kazama6 y Erick Kingdom, les estaré eternamente agradecida por sus comentarios. Ahora deleiten sus ojos para el siguiente crossover.**_

 _ **Disclaimers: © Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y Bloody Roar a Hudson/Soft y su marca registrada. Solamente he hago responsable de mis personajes originales, de ahí el resto es cuestión mía.**_

 _ **Notas del autor:**_ _Aquí se originará el pasado de mi nueva OC, siento haber borrado la antigua descripción de Sakura Uzumaki Uchiha, pero aquí sabrán, porque la alejarán del mundo shinobi, mil disculpas y gracias_

 _Como dice Vega de Street Fighter: "Less talk, more blood", traduciendo a: " Menos charla y más sangre" solo que aquí es "Más escritura"._

 **OooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jūbi's jinchūriki**

 **Prólogo**

Antes que la bestia de las 10 colas fuese aniquilado, éste se introdujo dentro del vientre de Sakura Haruno, permaneciendo como un parásito durante años, sin lastimar al usuario, hasta que su primer embarazo que nació Sarada Uchiha, no hubo problemas, pero todo cambia cuando a ella y al futuro hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, cometen un error y al mismo día llega Sasuke, quedando nuevamente embarazada, ahí la bestia de 10 colas empezó a devorar el chakra de la kunoichi y para evitar que siga engullendo más chakra, convirtieron a su hija híbrida en una jinchūriki, sabiendo que su vida, nunca será tan agradable como los demás.

Sus genes se combinaron, heredando la sangre de los Uchiha y Uzumaki, casualmente, no heredó nada de Sakura, hasta su cabello que sería rosado, es magenta y el contorno de los ojos, no son redondos, sino pequeños.

Se invocó una rápida asamblea donde los Kages, estuvieron de acuerdo con alejar a la niña del mundo shinobi, siendo incapaz de buscarle una aldea que sea capaz de cuidarla, buscaron personas que adoptan hijos, pero ningunl aceptó a la pequeña jinchūriki, debido al miedo que se propagó. Fuera del mundo de los shinobis fue peor, debido a su melena magenta, no la querían, hasta que un sujeto vio el anuncio y se interesó en lo que ofrecen, para complacer a su hija, Shina.

 _"Papá, quiero una hermana"._

Aquella petición incómodo al ex mercenario, atragantándose con su propia saliva. Al leer el cartel, de inmediato fue y le informaron sobre sus orígenes, y que también es una jinchūriki, todo concepto que requiere saber y no le dio tanta importancia sobre la terrible bestia que vive en su interior, en su abdomen vio un sello, que fue empleado en Naruto al haber atrapado con anterioridad a Kurama.

Cargó a la pequeña bebé y alegremente la recibe en su familia, sin modificarle el apellido Uzumaki. Shina en casa esperaba a su padre, creyendo que estaba iracundo, por su propuesta de una hermana menor, el sonido del picaporte de la puerta, produjo que la chica tremolara, fue de puntillas y vio al comisionado con una bebé en sus brazos.

— Aquí está tu nueva hermana — poniéndose de mil colores, sin saber donde bajar la cabeza — No es hecha por mi, pero su nombre es, Sakura.

La chica rubia, se alegró de que su petición sea cumplida. Trajeron una cuna para la recién llegada, era un pequeño paquete, hecho rollo, sus mejillas rosadas y un poco de pelo magenta en su cabeza — ¡Guau! Es una hermanito muy diminuta y adorable — observo a la churumbel retorcerse un poco y abrir sus ojos. Son tan azules como ellos.

Así inicia la vida de Sakura, grandes momentos de felicidad, hasta que al cumplir sus 4 años, unos shinobis de la aldea oculta en la nieve, raptaron a la jinchūriki. La búsqueda fue bastante ardua, ya que ellos jamás se enfrentaron a ninjas de nivel avanzado, hasta podrían vencer al fallecido Bakuryu, pero estos, los dejarían muertos.

En la aldea helada, sufrió tantas penitencias, a tal punto que ella avivó el odio interno, convirtiéndose en una persona muy fría, aprendió algunos jutsus tipo hielo. Luego de que escapa, deambula por 4 años en todas las naciones shinobis, asimismo adiestrándose en los jutsus, menos taijutsu (combate mano a mano).

Tres años después, siguió a un grupo de kunoichis que iban a Japón y logra huir, retornando a casa, lo preocupante para Shina y Gado, es que los ojos de Sakura, mostraban indiferencia, aparte que físicamente estaba muy delgada. A la vez que ha despertado su Sharingan por primera vez — Finalmente tengo mi objetivo y es destruir a alguien en específico.

Posteriormente fue presentada ante los demás, ya que por casi 7 años su vida era un secreto, pero los shinobis de Konoha, no le aseguraron sobre el despertar del Sharingan o aprender jutsus por cuenta propia.

En algunos metros de distancia. Buzusima espiaba a la niña, ya que no la conoce del todo y quiere averiguar el secreto de los Uchiha, pensó en convertirla en una de su colección como ratas de laboratorio, para sus experimentos.

— Ésta chiquilla es diferente y muy ideal para mi nuevo experimento — detrás de él estaba, Kenji o Bakuryu, momentáneamente — Quiero que averigues su aguante y si esa niña es una kunoichis — el ninja asesino, se marcha y suelta una risa — Paciencia amigo, pronto podrás deshacerte de esos granujas.

De las sombras sale un hombre de larga melena castaña y ojos color sangre y una mirada maliciosa e iracunda — Mitsuko no nos fue de utilidad — farfulló — A mi me pareció otra pérdida de mi tiempo, en especial por esa mocosa, Uriko — la chica de media transformación zoantropho (Gato, actualmente) libera a su madre de sus garras, vio la pantalla — ¿Y quién es esa? No parece ser Nonomura.

— Exactamente — teniendo un par de frascos en sus manos — Es la nueva adoptada de Gado, una tal Sakura o algo así, no escuché bien su nombre y apellido, pero se la ve muy dotada.

¿Qué tipo de chantaje tiene Buzusima contra la pequeña Uzumaki?.

Yugo estaba inquieto, porque su hermano menor, fue raptado por el zoantropho camaleón y le lava el cerebro, convirtiéndolo en el nuevo asesino, Bakuryu, pero él hará hasta lo imposible para traerlo de vuelta.

— _Kenji, resiste un poco, que iré por ti_ — el zoantropho lupino golpea la pared de un callejón, haciéndola añicos en segundos — ¡Maldito seas Buzusima!.

Cada zoantropho, tiene una historia muy distinta que contar, sus errores del pasado, lo que una vez fueron y lo que son ahora, como Long que él también se había involucrado en los sucios planes de Tylon, como asesino, hoy hace lo correcto, tal así que adiestró a Uriko para que valla tras su madre. Gado les cuenta a todos lo que es Sakura y porque no tiene poder zoantropho, obviamente los jinchūrikis son mucho peor que los zoantrophos.

 **OooO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

 _ **Seguro que no les gustará pero es así como Sakura Uzumaki Uchiha se involucra con los zoantrophos, debido a que fue encomendada desde Konoha, en su nacimiento, hasta el día en que ella retorne por su cuenta a la aldea de la hoja.**_

 _ **Bueno aquí presentaré el perfil oficial de ella. No tan específico porque eso lo publicaré en mi fanfic de Naruto, aquí es un crossover, vale?. Y al comienzo usare los de Bloody Roar 2, hasta el 4.**_

 _ **Aquí estará como media bestia, ya que solo puede transformarse en biju, pero perdiendo el control de sí.**_

 _ **OooO**_

 **Sakura The half beast**

 **Nombre:** Sakura Uzumaki Uchiha

 **Forma bestia:** Jūbi (jinchūriki/no zoantropho)

 **Ciudadania: Ninguna**

 **Edad:** 7 – 8

 **Altura:** 145cm – 155cm

 **Peso:** 35kg – 40kg

 **Ocupación: Ninguna**

 **Le gusta:** Adiestramiento en ninjutsus, los cantantes coreanos y el ramen

 **Le disgusta:** Trabajar en equipo, hacer amistad, casi todo le disgusta

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan (6 años en Yukigakure)

Mangekyō Sharingan (8 años en Japón)

 **Relaciones**

• Yugo: Conocido

• Gado: Padre adoptivo

• Shina: Hermana adoptiva

• ShenLong: Amigo/Maestro (momentáneamente)

• Uriko: Amiga

• Kenji/Bakuryu: Rival (anteriormente)/ amigo (actual)

• Long: Conocido

• Stun: Conocido

 **Estilo de pelea:** Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu.

 **Naturaleza del chakra**

 **Viento**

 **Fuego**

 **Agua**

 **Rayo**

 **Tierra**

 **Hielo**

 **Lava**

 **Yin**

 **Yang**

 **Jutsus**

• Elemento hielo: Cadenas de hielo

• Elemento hielo: Almádena Rompe Hielo

• Elemento hielo: Diez mil pétalos de hielo

• Elemento hielo: Ráfaga del doble dragón

• Elemento hielo: Ráfaga del dragón negro

• Elemento hielo: Roca del hielo Domo de la Nada Magnífica

• Elemento hielo: Técnica de la Avalancha de lobos

• Elemento hielo: Tigre feroz

• Elemento hielo: Torbellino

• Lanzas de Hielo de Muerte Segura

• Puño Rompe Hielo

• Elemento tierra: Patada Sísmica frontal

• Elemento tierra: Terremoto terrestre

• Elemento tierra: Río de lodo

• Elemento tierra: Pared de roca

• Elemento tierra: Terremoto sísmico

• Elemento tierra: Escondrijo bajo tierra

• Elemento viento: Espada de viento

• Elemento viento: Tempestad de viento

• Elemento viento: Flujo de dragones de viento

• Esferas de vacío

• Rasengan

• Rasenshuriken

• Elemento fuego: Bola de fuego

• Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego

• Elemento fuego: Llamas del sabio fénix

• Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego

• Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego infernal

• Amaterasu

• Elemento agua: Onda turbulenta de agua

• Elemento agua: Colisión de olas

• Elemento agua: Remolino devastador

• Elemento agua: Muro de agua

• Elemento agua: Torrente desgarrante

• Elemento rayo: Shiden

• Elemento rayo: Lanza de relámpago

• Elemento rayo: Relámpago asesino

• Elemento rayo: Cuchilla relámpago

• Chidori

• Elemento lava: Rayo de lava

• Elemento lava: Muro de lava

• Elemento lava: Explosión volcánica

• Elemento lava: Tornado de lava

• Elemento lava: Destrucción interna

• Genjutsu: Ilusión demoníaca

• Genjutsu: Cero absoluto

• Genjutsu: Dispersión de Pétalos

• Genjutsu: Escape de Pétalos de Flores

• Genjutsu: Espejismo

• Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan

• Genjutsu: Llamas Desconocidas

• Genjutsu: Sharingan

• Kamui

• Jutsu: Clon de elementos

• Jutsu: Clon de sombras

• Susanoo (medio cuerpo)

 **Apariencia**

Sakura es una niña no tan pequeña para tener sus ocho años, con el peinado similar al de Sasuke Uchiha, solo que su cabello es magenta, ojos pequeños y azulados, mirada ceñuda y fría, tez muy blanca (debido a la falta de pigmentación por su rapto a la aldea de la nieve), su atuendo consiste en una blusa doble fucsia y negra, unos shorts oscuros, botas altas tipo convers negras con una estrella fucsia a un lado, guantes oscuros con franjas fucsia y dos espadas en su parte dorsal.

 **Personalidad**

Ella heredo todo de Sasuke, odiando casi todo, sin amigos, siento tan indiferente, orgullosa y sanguinaria, en ocasiones muestra dulzura con quienes le caiga bien. Tiene mucha tendencia en aprender Jutsus de diferentes naturaleza y ganar las peleas con honestidad, también detesta las cosas tiernas e historias de amor, cosa que le provocan nauseas (tal como a su padre Sasuke), también heredo la sed de poder y su actitud vengativa.

Al principio ella odió a ShenLong, hasta que él se ofreció para adiestrarla en lo que respecta al combate sin armas, ni jutsus. Ella tiene gran talento al Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, pero es pésima para el Taijutsu y ShenLong se encargará de que aprenda ese estilo de pelea y Kung-Ku y Kempo. Con el tiempo ella respetó al clon zoantropho, llamándolo _"ShenLong-sensei" o "Máster ShenLong"._

 **Curiosidades**

• Ella es la sosias de Sasuke

• Comparte ciertos atributos, asimismo se diferencian en algunos aspectos tales como:

 **Igualdades**

• Ambas buscaron a sus maestros para un entrenamiento

• Fueron a una montaña en búsqueda de sus maestros

• Poseen una gran velocidad

• Debido a su baja estatura tienen mayor ventaja en ataques por debajo y frontales.

 **Diferencias**

• Sakura a su temprana edad es un poco alta, mientras que Uriko teniendo 14 es pequeña.

• Sus adiestramientos fueron distintos, el de Uriko fue el Kempo y Kung-Fu, en cuanto a Sakura es lo mismo, pero con mayor rigidez

• Heredó el comportamiento de Sasuke

• Le implantan los ojos de Madara Uchiha, debido a la ceguera producida por usar el amaterasu, sin cautela, conservando el azúl de sus pupilas.

 _ **Bueno amigos, se que tengo una corazonada de que la verán como pésima y una loca lumbrera, pero hago mi esfuerzo y en la wikipedia, he visto OC de Naruto con grandes jutsus de una sola naturaleza, pero con ataques inventados, no me juzguen mal, soy humana, no monstruo.**_

 _ **Gracias y adiosin.**_


End file.
